


This Is Real

by songofhell



Series: Real [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mary ships them, Post 12x02, it's the actually shippy one, this is the last piece in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Mary wants to learn more about her sons, and Castiel is more than happy to help her with that. He might have ended up telling her a little more than he meant to, though. Or maybe it's just mother's intuition.





	

Sam stopped outside the library as he heard his mom’s voice from within. “They’re my sons, but… I know them so little.”

“They are truly remarkable human beings,” Castiel answered her. “They have gone through so much more than most people could take. And while the things that they have accomplished are great, what I believe is even more amazing is what they have retained, despite it all. They could have easily broken down and lost hope, but instead they continue to grow from it all – it takes its toll, but they have good hearts, and it seems that nothing can change that.

“Sam, especially, has faced so much darkness – darkness that most people would not be able to come back from. When I first met him, I was amazed by the purity of his soul, despite everything he had and would face. And now, years later, I am even more amazed that his soul remains just as pure, throughout everything that would destroy a normal person. He is extraordinary.”

Sam smiled as he leaned back against the wall. Castiel really thought that about him? _Castiel?_ He could feel his cheeks heating up, and he ducked his head, even though no one was around to see.

“You seem to be very close to them,” his mom commented.

“Yes, I am very fortunate. They changed my perspective on a lot of things for the better, and even while I have failed and made a mess of things, they are always there to help me clean it up. I have been cast out from Heaven, and I suppose in many ways, Sam and Dean are all I have. But I would not trade them for anything, not even my old life back.”

Sam knew that he probably shouldn’t continue eavesdropping on them, so he composed his features and walked into the room. “Hey Cas… Mom.”

“Good morning, Sam,” his mom greeted him with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked.

“Better.” He met the angel’s eyes with a small smile. “Thanks again for being there for me last night.”

“Anytime.”

He turned back to his mom to see her glancing between himself and Castiel with a grin. “Castiel was just filling me in on you and your brother,” she said as Sam walked over to take a seat beside the angel.

“Oh, really?” Sam asked, donning a casually curious expression.

“Yes. He was very informative. I’m glad you have someone like him in your lives.”

Sam couldn’t quite reign in his smile as he looked at Castiel. “Me too.”

“So Castiel, thank you, for being there for my sons. Especially Sam.”

Sam knew that his cheeks were turning bright red as his eyes darted to his mom, who was giving him a very knowing look. So apparently, moms embarrassing you in front of your crushes _was_ an actual horror people faced. He looked down at the table, even though he knew it would do nothing to hide how red he was.

“I’m going to go check in on Dean,” she said as she got to her feet.

It was a few seconds after she left the room that Castiel spoke up. “What did she mean, especially you?”

Sam looked up to see the angel looking at him curiously. “Um… I suppose… she must realize how much you mean to me.” He looked away hastily, but was still able to catch the smile out of the corner of his eye.

“You mean very much to me, too, Sam. However, that seems to imply that she is under the impression that you care for me more than Dean – or at the very least, in a different way.”

“Don’t worry, Dean cares for you a lot, too.”

“That did not have me worried. I would not mind if you cared for me in a different way. After all, I care for you in a different way than I care for him.”

“Really?” His gaze snapped back to Castiel, sure that he couldn’t possibly mean what he was hoping. “In what way?”

“Well, for instance, I have never had the urge to kiss Dean.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise as he let out a huff of breath. “But… you have the urge to kiss me?”

“Quite frequently.”

Sam nodded slowly as he took a deep breath, then he leaned in to press his lips against Castiel’s. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough to accelerate his heart rate considerably. “Well… you can kiss me whenever you like,” he offered as he pulled back.

“You may come to regret that invitation,” Castiel warned solemnly.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “And why’s that?”

“Because there is never a time that I _don’t_ want to kiss you.”

Sam smiled brightly before moving in for a longer kiss. As his lips moved against Castiel’s, his right hand found his left, his thumb pressing against his palm, because he just had to be sure. After a moment, he felt Castiel’s hand wrap around his, applying the same deliberate pressure.

Sam pulled away in surprise, and Castiel met his eyes. “Yes, Sam, this is real.”


End file.
